A container for carrying a liquid product can include a fitment that renders the container non-refillable so as to impede or prevent efforts to refill the container with inferior products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,811 illustrates a container of this type.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a container including a fitment that is non-removably secured to the container, and/or including a non-refillable fitment that evidences efforts to tamper with the package via breakage of the container.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A product in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure includes a container including a neck, and a fitment coupled to the neck of the container via an interference fit.